1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a shelf for the supportive positioning of objects placed thereupon, and more particularly relates to a shelf which can be adjustably positioned at different elevations upon a vertical post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shelves designed for holding or storing objects are generally characterized in having a flat horizontal upwardly facing surface and support means which secure the position of the shelf. Numerous shelving systems have been disclosed comprised of shelves and support means permitting adjustable mounting upon a wall at different elevations.
The adjustable positioning of trays, shelves and baskets upon a vertical support post is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 494,758; 3,414,133; 5,144,023; D324,148; D325,838; and elsewhere. Such devices either require that the post penetrates a mounting aperture in the shelf surface, or require modification of the post, or are adapted for use only on a post of a particular shape and size, or involve extensive manipulation and/or use of tools to achieve positional adjustment.
Outdoor recreational areas are often located behind private dwellings, and may be bordered at least in part by a fence or railing that affords privacy, enhances decor, or serves still other purposes. Fences are often comprised of a series of vertical posts. In such situation, it would be desirable to utilize the posts to support shelves that can hold food and beverage items, game devices, reading material, garden utensils, plants, or other things encountered in the general course of using such "backyard" areas. Other vertical post structures besides fence posts may also be found in backyards, such posts being employed for example for bird feeders, recreational equipment, floodlights, antennas and other purposes.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a shelf device supportable by a vertical post at easily adjustable elevations.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which does not require tools or modification of said post to be supported thereby.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a shelf device of the aforesaid nature of simple, rugged construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.